Oreo O's
Congratulation! Oreo O's '''was a Featured Article! We got a lot of fans! 50 Pages Special! '''Oreo O's is a breakfast cereal made by Post Cereals which consists of Oreo-flavored O-shaped pieces of cereal. As of 2001 the cereal got a new recipe with real creme filling. A variation of Oreo O's called Extreme Creme Taste Oreo O's contained Oreo filling-flavored marshmallows. The cereal was launched in 1997 and discontinued in 2007 everywhere outside South Korea. In May 2017, Post Cereals announced that it would restart production of Oreo O's indefinitely starting June 23. Advertising Several advertisements were run on television for Oreo O's during the late 1990s and early 2000s. The variation Extreme Crème Oreo O's had its own television commercial starring the "Créme Team," a troupe of humanoid marshmallows sporting sunglasses, in 2001. The advertisement promoted the Extreme Crème Oreo O's variation as more chocolatey in taste, and more creamy. Discontinuation The cereal was a joint product from Post Cereals and Kraft Foods, which allowed both companies to share the rights, distribution and profits after 1997. The cereal was very successful when it came to sales, and parental approval as a suitable breakfast food. In 2007, both companies ceased co-branding, which made the cereal impossible to produce. Kraft foods owned the copyrights to the name Oreo, yet Post owned the copyrights to the cereal recipe itself. Neither company wished to relinquish either rights; therefore forcing the cereal to become discontinued worldwide. International availability Due to an international loop hole with the rights of Oreo O's, they were only produced and available in South Korea, with boxes of the product being available for international purchase on eBay from third-party sellers for well over $10.6 Korean food manufacturer Dongsuh Foods[ was established as a joint venture of General Foods and Dongsuh Companies Inc., and had distribution rights to produce Post Foods cereals in Korea. When Kraft Foods acquired General Foods, half of Dongsuh Foods' stock automatically became property of Kraft, thus making Dongsuh Foods the only company with both licenses required to make Post Foods and Oreo O's. The product was recalled in 2014 due to Dongsuh having intentionally diluted E. coli-contaminated product with normal product. In September 2016, Dongsuh resumed selling Oreo O's within South Korea when it spun off from General Foods. Experimental off-brand and worldwide return In early 2017, a subsidiary company of Post, Malt-O-Meal Cereals, continued selling the cereal in the United States as an experiment to see how many fans wanted it back. The only differences were that the marshmallows from the 2001 version weren't included, the cereal contained artificial flavors and it didn't use the Oreo name due to licensing reasons. Instead, the cereal was called "Cookies & Cream", and was sold in bags in many Walmart stores.Due to high sales and a marketing deal made by Walmart, Post announced that Nabisco will once again co-brand. Soon after, Oreo O's were re-released with its original 1997 recipe worldwide as a Walmart Exclusive Product, including the United States on June 23. In popular culture The cereal made an appearance in Daddy Day Care as one of the cereals in the cereal aisle at the supermarket. It was also on top of Joey's fridge in Friends for nearly the entire run of the show. It has also become a major staple in the "90's Kids" fandom, along with other formerly-discontinued foods including Surge. See also * List of breakfast cereals References # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Pioneer Press: Search Results (subscription required) # Jump up^ Spokesman.com | Archives (subscription required) # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ Vilas-Boas, Eric (May 31, 2017). "Holy Crap, Oreo O's Are Making a Big Comeback". Thrillist. Retrieved May 31, 2017. ## http://www.snackmemory.com/oreos-os/ ## Jump up^ ## Jump up^ ## Jump up^ SBS CNBC, 동서식품 '대장균 시리얼' 알고도 재판매…뻔뻔함 어디까지? ,2014-10-14 ## Jump up^ 동서식품, 대장균 검출 시리얼 새 제품에 섞어 판매, 국민일보 2014-10-14 ## Jump up^ 대장균 시리얼 재활용, 동서식품 입장 들어보니… 해럴드경제 2014-10-14. ## Jump up^ ## Jump up^ ## Jump up^ "Oreo O's, your favorite 90's cereal, is making a comeback". Retrieved June 3,2017. Nutrition facts Category:Cereals Category:Oreo Category:Discontinued Category:Re Continued Category:1997 Category:2017 Category:50th Page! Category:50 Pages Special Category:Special Category:Featured Pages